


Water Me

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Sugar Daddy, bisexual!sebastian, cisgirl!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Blaine in a hotel bar. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the topic of money in exchange of sex, and that Blaine is a cisgender female in this fic.

Business trips make Sebastian melancholy. He’s in New York for the third time this month, visiting business partners and letting his charm do all the work. Of course they had agreed to further meetings to discuss the proposals Sebastian was sent to close; it’s why his company always sends him on these trips. He has a silver tongue, cunning and manipulative, and he always gets what he wants. Well, what the company wants, in this case, but his boss is more than generous with Sebastian’s commission whenever he seals a deal.

He’s on his third Black Russian, swirling the brown liquid in his glass and wondering when in his life he had become one of those people - those people who sit alone in bars.  That’s when he sees someone sitting next to him at the bar out of the corner of his eye.  He looks over, seeing only the side of a woman with long, curly, dark hair. She’s wearing a black dress that’s just on that side of almost inappropriate for a hotel as prestigious as the Four Seasons, her thighs shining a little in the dim light of the hotel bar - sheer stockings. Sebastian turns his head away. Judging on how she was dressed, she was entirely too young for him. She was probably closer to Sebastian's kids’ age than his.

“A White Russian, please.”

Her voice is deeper than he expects it to be from a young woman, barely audible over the quiet music and hum of the other patrons. Sebastian can almost imagine how she would sound moaning beneath him, little gasps and high-pitched whines instead of the deep drawl of her voice when ordering her drink. He licks his lips.

“I don’t understand why someone would order a Black Russian instead of a White one. Explain yourself,” she says as she turns towards Sebastian, a slight smile on her lips. Sebastian looks at her again, his eyes immediately drawn to her cleavage. At least her dress wasn’t as liberally cut in that area, barely showing any skin.

“I’m lactose intolerant,” he explains, reciprocating her smile. Her teeth are a blinding shade of white, too white to be natural, and her (yellow? Hazel? Sebastian can’t pin point it) eyes are framed by long, dark lashes. Sebastian isn’t sure if they're fake or just unnaturally long, but he reminds himself to not stare for too long. He doesn’t want to give her any hopes of his reciprocating any kind of flirting, not when he feels as beat down as he does tonight.

“Bummer. I’m Blaine.”

“Sebastian.”

She holds out her hand. Sebastian shakes it, not wanting to seem rude even though he really didn’t want to talk right now. His hand encases hers almost entirely, it's so small. Her fingers are long though, and Sebastian briefly wonders if she plays the piano. She certainly has the fingers for it. He pushes away the thought of what other things she could do to him with fingers like this.

“It keeps me from getting fat off of chocolate, at least.”

“I don’t think you have trouble with getting fat. You work out, right? Your arms are very cut.”

Her hand reaches out to touch his bicep, and Sebastian can’t keep himself from smiling at her forwardness. He appreciates that in his partners, whether they happen to be male or female. But there is something so sexy about a woman taking what she wants and not holding herself back. Maybe he needs to think over his decision of not flirting with her.

“Are you a professional?” Sebastian asks, finally turning around to fully face her. She laughs at his question.

“I’m not a prostitute, no. But I do like being rewarded for my services.”

“So you’re a sugar baby?”

Sebastian had been approached by young girls in bars before, flirting their way into him buying them a drink before they spilled the truth about wanting him as their daddy. He had been offended at first; he had been married and was only in his thirties, even if the stress at work made him look older. But he got used to it, taking it as the compliment it is meant to be. If a baby approached him, it meant he looks rich, sophisticated. Like he could provide for them.

“You could say so, yes,” Blaine answers before thanking the bartender for the drink he had just put in front of her. She takes a sip without flinching at the taste of alcohol, throwing her curly hair over her shoulders.

“Are you even old enough to drink?”

“He's an old friend of mine,” she answers, winking at him. He turns to look at the bartender who was innocently cleaning up his work space while trying to throw them inconspicuous looks every now and then. He was almost as tall as Sebastian and maybe a little older than Blaine, his brown hair up like Sebastian used to style it in High School.

“Why are you talking to me?”

“You looked sad. I like sad men,” she explains, shyly shrugging her shoulders.

Sebastian lets his eyes wander over Blaine’s body again; taking notice of her tiny waist and her wide hips, her big chest that stretches her dress to the max. She has amazing body, but Sebastian suspects she’s on the shorter side, and that’s why she’s wearing heels as long as his cock. Her legs are folded on top of each other, making the dress ride up to show as much skin as possible. He lets out a long breath before talking.

“I wouldn’t be a very good sugar daddy. I’m not often in New York.”

“You’ve been here three times this month.”

Sebastian outright laughs. Of course she’d been watching him before choosing to talk to him. At least she had done her homework.

“Are you my stalker?” he jokes before finishing his drink, calling the bartender for another.

“Do you want one more, too?” he asks Blaine, adding a White Russian to his bill when she accepts his offer.

“So what do you think, Sebastian? Do you want my phone number?” She uncrosses her legs almost as if she had been reading Sebastian’s thoughts before, and he can’t stop himself from trying to sneak a look at her panties. If she’s even wearing any. Fuck, Sebastian suddenly really wanted her to come up to his room.

“Sure, Blaine. How much tuition do you have to pay for college?”

“It’s not college I’m worried about. I just don’t feel like rooming with other people,” Blaine smiles again, “apartments are very expensive here.”

“So I've heard…” Sebastian drawls, taking out his wallet to pay for their drinks. He’d pretty much pay Blaine anything just to get her to spread her legs for him.

“Let’s go.”

Blaine waves goodbye to her bartender-friend before following Sebastian, linking their arms together. She barely reaches up to Sebastian’s shoulders she’s so short, even with the heels. He would have to lean down if he wanted to kiss her, and he’d wrap his arms around her waist and pull her flush against his body, her breasts pressed against his chest.

He’s half hard by the time they’re in the elevator.

-

“How much do you spend on a room like this?” Blaine asks when she turns around to face Sebastian, who was taking off his suit jacket. He watches her for a few seconds, her eyes lingering on the huge bed, the expensive, mahogany desk where she had put down her purse, and the pristine carpet. Sebastian can almost hear her breath hitch when she looks out of the window and sees the New York skyline.

“I don’t spend anything. My company does, however,” Sebastian explains, taking off his shoes before walking over to Blaine and putting his hands on her waist. He presses a feather light kiss against her neck, but she responds swiftly, leaning her head in the other direction so he has more space to work with.

Sebastian lets his lips run over the expense of her neck, his arms winding around her torso while he steps closer, his crotch pressed against her ass. He lets his eyes fall shut and just enjoys the feeling of having a girl in his arms for a few seconds, feeling her pulse against his lips before he licks up a stripe down her throat and lightly bites her shoulder.

“Take off your dress,” he tells her before walking over to the bed, lying down comfortably, his back propped up against the headboard.

Blaine turns towards him, slowly lowering the zipper on the back of her dress before pulling it down enough so she could pull her arms out of her sleeves. Sebastian doesn’t even have to tell her to go slow so he could enjoy the show, and he wants to ask how often men have ordered her to undress for them. The black lace of her bra shows when she lowers the dress more, exposing more of her cleavage. Sebastian can feel his cock pulse.

“Can you turn around?” Sebastian asks when Blaine is about to pull the dress off completely, only her butt still covered. She doesn’t have abs, instead is a little soft around her stomach, but Sebastian doesn’t mind. He wants to jerk off and come on her belly, then make her use her fingers to get his come in her mouth.

Blaine turns on her heels, and then slowly lowers the dress to expose her ass cheeks. She’s wearing a tiny, black G-string that matches her bra. She bends down, touches her shoes with the tips of fingers, her ass on display for Sebastian, who sits up straighter on the bed to get an even better view. 

“Come here,” Sebastian says quietly, not taking his eyes off Blaine as she walks over to the bed, where she stops for a second to take off her heels. She’s still wearing her underwear and stockings when she sits on Sebastian’s lap, leaning down to press their lips together.

Sebastian let’s his hands travel down her back, stroking over her shoulders and teasing her bra open, to her sizable ass. He slips his hand beneath her G-string and strokes over her pussy, slightly wet around her hole already. His thumb finds her clit and he rubs over the little nub, making Blaine moan against their still connected lips. She opens her mouth, and Sebastian doesn’t waste any time before he pushes his tongue into it, letting his tongue massage over hers.

She tastes like the White Russian she had drunken earlier.

Blaine leans back after a few seconds and takes off her bra, her full breasts exposed in front of Sebastian, so close to his face. He admires them before he dares to touch; her small areola’s encasing her dark nipples and how harmonic they fit to the rest of her body. Sebastian leans forward to take her right nipple in his mouth, licking over it before sucking it between his teeth. Blaine puts her hands in his hair, stroking through the short locks and pressing Sebastian’s face harder onto her chest. Sebastian takes his finger away from Blaine’s pussy and instead starts fondling her other beast, his wet thumb now working on getting her nipple as hard as the one that is in his mouth.

Sebastian leans back after a while, his hard cock pressed against Blaine’s pussy, their groins only separated by thin pieces of clothing. Sebastian can feel her heat.

His shirt is unbuttoned before he knows it, Blaine’s fingers making swift progress to get him out of his clothes. She opens his belt, the button on his pants, and his zipper next, stroking over the bulge beneath his suit pants during. Sebastian can see a wet spot on the gray material where Blaine’s groin had been previously.

“Would you like it if I called you daddy?”

“Sebastian is okay for now.” He doesn't want to be reminded of the other two people in his life who call him daddy.

Blaine nods and tugs off his shirt, then gets off Sebastian’s lap so he can take off his pants. He struggles out of them, letting the wrinkled material fall onto the floor, his boxer-briefs following quickly after. Blaine climbs back on top of him, stroking her hair out of her face when she leans down to kiss him. Sebastian decides to help her with her hair, knowing that her long curls would only get in the way when they fucked, even if they looked incredibly sexy when draped over her tits. He twists her hair behind her head so they stay without any pins or bands, a skill he had perfected over his years of fucking his ex-wife who had grown out her hair when they started dating.

“How did you do that?” Blaine laughs after she parts their lips, carefully touching the bun.

“A magician never tells his tricks,” Sebastian answers smugly.

He tugs on Blaine’s underwear (she’s way more graceful than him, taking them off without looking like a fish out of water) and pushes her on her back. He leans down to kiss and lick over her neck, pressing kisses onto her breasts before settling between her legs. She's still wearing her sheer stockings.

He trails kisses down Blaine’s body until he ends up at her pussy, his tongue teasing her clit. He can hear Blaine’s breath hitch above him when he closes his lips around it, sucking lightly before letting his tongue rub over it again. The salty taste of her fluids doesn’t bother him; instead it only turns him on further. He lets off her clit and instead licks broad stripes over her whole pussy. God, he wants to fuck her so bad.

“Do you have condoms?”

Blaine nods and gets up, pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian’s lips before she gets off the bed to search for the condoms in her purse. Sebastian turns on his side, watching Blaine’s ass jiggle as she rummages through her purse. He smiles out of contentment, glad he went for it instead of just letting Blaine’s efforts go to waste.

Skipping happily, Blaine gets onto the bed again and lies next to Sebastian, their chests turned towards each other. She opens the plastic wrapper and expertly pulls the condom over Sebastian’s cock, jerking it a few times before pushing Sebastian flat on the bed and straddling him. Sebastian barely has time to grip her hips before she sinks down on his cock, her wet heat encasing him. It still feels fucking great, even if Sebastian would rather fuck her bare, without the thin layer of latex between them.

Blaine’s eyes are mostly closed as she rides him. However, when she does open them, she blushes and looks away; Sebastian’s stare too intense for her. Sebastian makes a mental note to fuck the shame out of her, show her that enjoying herself wasn’t something to feel bad about.

The fabric of Blaine’s stockings rubs against Sebastian’s thighs, the silky material irritating his skin, but he doesn’t care. He grips her hips and makes her bounce on his cock faster, her tits swaying above him one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. It's been so long since he had fucked a girl, and he wonders why he had ever given up on that.

“My thighs are really tired,” Blaine admits after a while, a shy smile showing off her white teeth.

“Lie down,” Sebastian says quietly, sighing softly when his cock slips out of Blaine’s pussy. A shiver rushes through him from being separated from Blaine’s body, so he quickly lies down between her legs, thrusting back into her without any warning beforehand.

Blaine wraps her legs around Sebastian’s waist as he pounds into her, his body weight supported on his arms, one on each side of Blaine’s head. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, letting Sebastian take over control, trusting him enough to let go. She can feel her orgasm nearing, her pussy gradually getting tighter around Sebastian’s cock as he rocks into her, their groins slapping together with each thrusts of his hips. Blaine takes a hold of Sebastian’s arms, feeling his muscles strain.

“I want you to come for me, Blaine,” Sebastian groans. He’s watching Blaine’s face, the way she bites her lip and how the blush from her cheeks spreads downwards to her chest and ends just before it reaches her hard nipples. Her tits are bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts, and Sebastian grips the sheets of the bed tighter to keep himself from stopping to fuck Blaine and just worshiping her breasts. He can do that another time, when he isn’t as desperate to get her off just using his cock.

“I'm so close, fuck, Sebastian,“ Blaine moans while squeezing Sebastian's muscles, her nails digging into his flesh. Sebastian fucks her harder, wanting to feel her come while he was still level headed enough to feel everything. He moves one of his arms to her pussy to rub over her clit, Blaine whining when she loses something to hold onto, but her hand quickly finds a spare pillow she can squeeze instead.

She comes when Sebastian establishes a rhythm of stroking over her clit, her muscles contracting around his cock as Blaine screams out her release, going lax beneath Sebastian while she comes down from her high. Sebastian fucks into her a few times more, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

Before he can come, he pulls out of Blaine. She looks up at him, surprise clearly written onto her face, but Sebastian just shakes his hand at her while he takes the condom off, jerking his cock above her body. He starts coming soon after, letting his sperm burst onto Blaine's stomach, the liquid glistening in the artificial light of the room.

Blaine looks up at him and then down to the come on her body again, not exactly knowing how she's supposed to respond to it. The decision is taken from her however, when Sebastian leans over to the bedside table to retrieve a tissue and wipe her clean, pressing a kiss to the swell of her stomach beneath her navel. Goose bumps spread over Blaine's body when Sebastian looks up to her, their eyes meeting for a split second before Sebastian gets off the bed to throw the condom, which had previously sat on the bed, into the trash can next to the office desk.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Sebastian asks her when he comes back to the bed, his wallet

"Could we do that tomorrow? I don't think I can stand up straight for a prolonged amount of time right now," Blaine admits, cuddling herself into the pillows lying all around her head. This must be one of the most comfortable beds she has ever been on before, and she has visited a lot of expensive hotel rooms with her daddies. She was not about to just shower and leave without taking advantage of Sebastian's hospitality.

"Sure."

Blaine watches Sebastian as he counts the cash in his wallet that he had just taken from his pants, a thick wad of green bills rustling between his fingers. He gives Blaine a decent sized portion of it, and upon counting Blaine finds that he had given her 350 dollars, just like that.

"I'll get you some more tomorrow, and you have to go shopping for a dress fit for a business dinner," Sebastian says as he puts his wallet on the mahogany desk. Blaine nods perplexed before standing up and putting the money in her purse, pressing her body into Sebastian's while they're standing next to each other.

"Thank you," she smiles up  at him, getting on the tip of her toes to press a kiss against his lips.

Sebastian responds by smiling against her lips, one of his arms wrapping around her waist. He presses his phone into her hand when they part, the screen of the white Samsung device ready to add a new contact. Blaine quickly puts in all her information, and then orders Sebastian to take a picture of her for the contact. Sebastian raises and eyebrow, but does as he's told, and Blaine is almost disappointed when she finds that Sebastian had kept her tits out of the photo.

They go to bed after Sebastian put his information into her iPhone, giving her a paper business card with all his information, too. Blaine studied it for a while, the blue Samsung symbol standing out to her. She was interested about finding out more about Sebastian's job, of course, but she didn't want to pry. None of her daddies liked to talk business with her.

Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine after they pulled the covers over their nude bodies, letting his hands travel over the expanse of smooth skin while he drifts off to sleep. He was going to have a long day tomorrow (and hopefully a long night if Blaine didn't have other plans). If he played his cards right, Blaine would charm Sebastian's business partners just as much as she had charmed him this night, and everything would be smooth sailing from then.

Getting to know her really wasn't that bad, turns out.


End file.
